Wolf Bones
by AlyssPotter
Summary: Captain Marvel likes playing with Wolf, and Conner is jealous. A bunch of fluffy gooey goodness and adorable Billy and Wolf friendship!


**A/N**

 **Cute Fluffy Captain Marvel and Wolf! Plus, Conner's jealousy and Kaldur's wisdom.**

 **BIG NEWS! I adopted the New 52 Earth 2 Batclan from Glimare! It might be a few weeks, but look for that coming up!**

 **Summary: He was a talon, he was an owl. The court was toppled and they became brothers. Brothers became vigilantes, and more vigilantes joined the family. A new age of heroes began.**

 **That's not the 'official summary', but it gives you a sort-of preview of what's to come! Dick's a talon and Tim's a owl. Add to that Jason, Barbra, Cass, and Stephanie, and you've got the Batclan in the New 52 Earth 2! Highly AU, doesn't really follow the story line. Watch for that coming up! (Yes, I'm going to post this on all of my new stories).**

 **Summary: Captain Marvel likes playing with Wolf, and Conner is jealous.**

 **Disclaimer: No, I don't own this (but I really, really want to!)**

 **Wolf Bones**

"Here boy," Captain Marvel grinned, jumping up and down as Wolf playfully nipped at him. "Ready-Fetch!"

The man-boy threw the bone as hard as he could, and the enhanced animal shot off after it. The Captain sat down for a moment, rubbing his head. A soft snout nudged his arm, making him jump.

"Gah!" Wolf stared up at him with innocent eyes, dropping the bone at his feet. Billy shook his head, sighing. "I don't know how you do it bud! I literally just threw that across the mountain!" Wolf whimpered, tail lowering as he stared at him mournfully.

"No-no, don't give me that look," Wolf just managed to look sadder, eyes widening pitifully. Billy sighed, picking up the bone and making Wolf bark excitedly. "You're lucky I'm a sucker for puppy eyes; seriously, where do you get this energy?!" Billy asked the Wolf, who started to growl from impatience. Billy rolled his eyes, pulling his arm back and throwing it as hard as he could. Wolf shot after it like a bullet.

"Seriously-energy. Where does it come from?" Billy muttered, wiping off his sweaty forehead. "I'm a ten-year-old-boy with the Stamina of Atlas and even _I'm_ ready to pass out!"

Wolf trotted back into the clearing and dropped the bone.

"Gah!"

* * *

Conner glared out the window as Captain Marvel played with Wolf- _his_ Wolf!-laughing and dodging the yipping animal. Captain Marvel sat down and started petting Wolf-Conner growled.

Artemis paused on her way to the kitchen after seeing the boy-of-steel. She smirked slightly as she saw what he was staring at. "Captain Marvel and Wolf, eh?"

Conner whirled around, fists raising. He hadn't heard her enter the room.

"Oh, it's just you." He turned back around and stared at the duo angrily once again.

Artemis scoffed- _just_ her? That was a little insulting. But she let it slide; he _was_ only a year old. "Look, if you're so jealous, go out there and play with him yourself!"

Conner ignored her, content on watching and brooding (Artemis was starting to think _Batman_ was the kid's real parent).

* * *

Captain Marvel lay on the ground, panting. Wolf whined and nudged his ribs. Billy groaned and rolled over to his side.

"Wooooolf, go awaaaaaaay. I'm _tired_!"

The beast snorted, trotting over to Captain Marvel's other side, licking his face, making him giggle. "Whoa, Wolfie, you're slobbering all over me!" He laughed, pushing his snout away. Wolf huffed, shaking his fur.

Then he collapsed on Billy.

"WOOOOOLF!" The Captain struggled, twisting this way and that, trying to push the heavy animal off his torso, laughing nonetheless. The animal finally flopped down on the hero's side, snuggling closer to the warm body.

Billy gave up on escaping, wrapping his arms around the beast and closing his eyes. He was pretty tiered, and a little nap couldn't hurt...

He was awakened from his sleep by the sound of voices over him. Billy groaned, burying his face in hid fluffy pillow. "Uncle Dudley, its Saturday. A few more hours..."

"Ahem, Captain Marvel, I am not your Uncle Dudley."

Billy shot up (literally) at the sound of Aqualad's voice, nearly hitting the ceiling. "OW!" he exclaimed, rubbing his head from where he bumped it. Blinking his eyes a few times, Captain Marvel's vision cleared to see the Young Justice Team standing beneath him, M'gann giggling, Artemis with a smirk, and Conner with a frown.

Billy floated to the ground, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"Uh, hey guys! Sorry for falling asleep while I was on monitor duty. I guess you can all go home, it's pretty late."

Robin cackled as Aqualad responded, "Captain Marvel, you were on duty yesterday. The monitor informed us that you had fallen asleep outside when we came in for a mission this morning."

Billy's eyes widened and he stared at his watch nervously. "You mean, I've been here since last night?!"

"Yep!" Miss Martian said cheerily, feeding Wolf a bone. "Wolf here carried you inside! I guess you were tired enough that you didn't notice."

"Ya, I guess not," said Billy faintly, thinking about how angry his Uncle Dudley was going to be. "Well, you guys have a good mission, I need to-I should probably head home-"

He paused, patting Wolf on the head and feeding him another bone. "Good Wolf. I guess I'll see you later today."

Captain Marvel floated over to the Zeta tubes, typing in the quadrants and stepping through the blue glow.

The Zeta shut off and the Team stared.

"Well," Wally said, smirking, "I guess we're not the only one's with a curfew."

Wolf yipped happily.

 **A/N**

 **Aaaaaaand done! A bit of random fluff, but Billy is just so cute and he and Wolf are like BFF's! Like it? Review and I'll do another! (Who am I kidding, I'm going to anyway!)**

 **Kisses!**

 **Alyss**


End file.
